cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Speer
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |eras = }} Cyrene Cyrene is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Cyrene work diligently to produce Oil and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Cyrene has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Cyrene allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Cyrene. The government of Cyrene has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Cyrene will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. The nation of Cyrene was founded on January 7, 2008, by its leader Speer, formally AlbertSpeer. Only three days after the foundation, Speer applied to the New Pacific Order after finding the recruiting message to be excellent in his opinion. He was also interested in how well-organized such a large alliance could be, along with the substantial and rich history of the Order. Soon enough, Speer was accepted into the Order. New Pacific Order Upon joining the New Pacific Order, Speer was not one to be idle. He took up positions in the many different departments that Pacifica had to offer, such as Councilor, Military NCO, Scribe, Tech Procurer and Ambassador. Speer is currently serving as a Bank Agent of the Bank of the New Pacific Order, selflessly distributing the wealth of his own nation to all of Pacifica, and as a Scribe of the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order, composing publications for all in the Order to read. He is also skilled working with Invision Power Board and often works in conjunction with Bilrow to ensure that the New Pacific Order's forum is in a good shape and that problems and errors will be identified and fixed. Notably, Speer has served in every department in Pacifica aside from the now defunct Imperial Advisory Committee and the Imperial Officers. For Speer, the department he particularly enjoyed the most was the Pacific Bank, which he concludes due to not only the rewarding nature of the work but also the friendly environment that every worker of the Pacific Bank socializes within. As quoted, "It has and will probably always be something I enjoy" (Speer). This said, he particularly enjoys his casual time on the IRC client with his Comrades. Through his career, Speer has worked with many people throughout his time and found them all to be influential. However, one person that sticks out in particular for him is Umbrae Noctem, who Speer views as an excellent leader, proven during Speer's time serving under Umbrae Noctem as an NCO, and respects Umbrae Noctem immensely. As Speer stated, "...I was extremely proud to be a part of the elite few" (Speer). Speer also considerably admires Bilrow and Jasmine. Speer was formerly a member of a squad called Agro Ku. Future Aspirations As Speer was robbed of his early, extreme devotion to the departments of the Order by real life, he looks forward to the time in which he will be able to return to the hard work he had enjoyed so much. Speer then hopes to eventually reclaim one of the leadership positions of a department, a dream which Speer himself says that many Pacificans work hard for. Awards/Medals Current Duties and Positions Speer's Current Job Dogtags '''Speer's Former Job Dogtags II Speer's Former Job Dogtags III Wars Category:Individuals